chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe Bishop
Phoebe Grace Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter and third child of Lisa and Harry Bishop, and the younger twin sister of Tamara Bishop. She will possess the abilities of Enhanced Agility, Animal Evocation, Ecological Empathy and Liquid Manipulation. Appearance Phoebe will be quite similar to her twin sister while they are both children. The main difference between them will be that Phoebe, like her older brother Aaron, will have inherited blue eyes from their father, while Tamara will have brown eyes. Both will have long, light brown hair. Phoebe will then develop a red tint to her hair as she grows up. Abilities Phoebe's first ability will be Enhanced Agility. It will enable her to move quickly from one motion to another, and will make her very graceful, nimble and light on her feet. She could climb, sprint and jump very well. It will also slightly increase her speed, though she will still appear natural when running. She could dodge attacks efficiently, fight as if choreographed and perform numerous gymnastic feats. Her second ability will be Animal Evocation. Phoebe will be capable of summoning the spirits of various animals simply by thinking of the species. At first, she will struggle to even think of animals without evoking their spirits. Later on though, she will learn to control her ability more skilfully and will only access it deliberately. The spirit will appear as a translucent blue form which will rush into her body then disappear. It will only be visible for a few seconds each time. The spirit could give her additional strength, speed, healing properties, aggression or improved senses. It could even enable her to fly or breathe underwater. Her third ability will be Ecological Empathy. Phoebe will always be connected to her surroundings, and will be able to sense changes within it. For example, she could sense the movements of all living things nearby, sense the behaviour of the weather, and sense any forthcoming occurrences like landslides or storms. She will also be able to sense the health of her surroundings, and would feel ill herself in this health was too severely negative. Her fourth ability will be Liquid Manipulation. Phoebe will be able to manipulate any liquid in existence. When she first manifests, people will originally assume that she can only affect water, but then she will begin controlling other liquids as well. She will be capable of creating liquids, manipulating their movements, volumes and chemical properties, forcing liquids to boil or freeze, transforming others into liquids and mimicking liquids herself. She could use the ability offensively by dehydrating a person, drowning someone or manipulating blood. She could also simply liquidise someone. The main defensive use of the ability will be mimicking water to avoid harm, but she will need to be aware of the danger to do so. Her use of this ability will always be conscious. Family & Relationships *Father - Harry Bishop *Mother - Lisa Bishop *Older brother - Aaron Bishop *Older twin sister - Tamara Bishop *Younger sister - Felicity Bishop History & Future Etymology Phoebe is a Greek name meaning "bright" or "moon". Grace is a name which means "good will". Her surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer", and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters